CLICK HERE FOR WARRIOR CATS LEMONS! -Add your own-
by Burning0Embers
Summary: This Warrior cats lemons is complete with rules and guidelines, along with a lemon story made by me! Enjoy! Feel free to leave a request!
1. PLEASE READ THIS!

I'm _very _sorry but I can't do Warriors lemons anymore. It has caused problems that I don't want to deal with. I'm sorry if you were waiting for a post of your story; I won't be able to do it. I'll be deleting my account. I hope you enjoyed my lemons!


	2. Rules and guidelines

**Hello there! In order to enter a request for Warrior cat's lemons, you need to fill out the form below. Enter your request in the review section below. Please try to meet my requirements, I would really appreciate it. Have fun!**

_Cat(s)__: (Oc's are allowed ~ You can pair your oc with a warrior if you want)_

_**Cat #1:**_

_**Cat #2:**_

_**Cat #3: **_

_**Cat #4:**_

_**(**__I will only do four or less cats. One cat mating ~masturbating~ __**is**_ _allowed)_

_**Cat(s) basic description: (Looks/Personality/How you want it to start and end. You only need a description for oc's)**_

_**Where:**_

_**When:**_

_Mating type__:_

_**Love (**__Cats mating willingly__**)**_

_**Lust (**__Cats mating out of lust ~ hormones__**)**_

_**Rape (**__Forced into mating__**)**_

_**(**__You can say: Rape/Lust~Love/Lust~Rape/Love__**)**_

_What I will do__:_

_**Warrior~Warrior**_

_**Warrior~Apprentice**_

_**Warrior~Kit**_

_**Apprentice~Apprentice**_

_**Apprentice~Kit**_

_**Kit~Kit**_

_**Rape incest**_

_**Light gore**_

_**Killing after mating**_

_What I won't do__:_

_**Love incest**_

_**Lust incest**_

_**Extreme gore**_

**Have fun! I will make an example lemon in chapter two!**


	3. Made by myself: Aspynfire X Jayfeather

**Here is my own Warriors lemon, starring my OC Aspynfire and Jayfeather from Thunderclan. This story takes place between Omen of the Stars and Vision of shadows. This is Love/Lust.**

**Aspynfire's P.O.V:**

Aspynfire shuffled around in her Riverclan nest in the warriors den. Her body was hot

under her lush tabby coat, and her green and gold eyes were glazed. _Jayfeather.._

Aspynfire was in heat, and all she could think about was the handsome Thunderclan medicine cat, with his rippling muscles, and his deep, blind blue eyes.

Aspynfire stood up, and padded out of the warriors den, making sure not to wake up her denmates. She desperately needed to see Jayfeather, to smell his warm scent.

They had talked a few times at Gatherings, and met in secret three times, and it was clear that they loved each other. _Jay.._

Aspynfire scrambled out of camp, and hurried along to the Moonpool. It was the Halfmoon, and Aspynfire knew that she could meet Jayfeather there, if she hurried. _Oh, Jayfeather, I need you! _

Her body was pulsing at the thought of him, and she grew even more hot. She raced across Riverclan territory, not caring if anyone saw her. She left behind a trail of heat scent as she went, and she hoped that the Riverclan tom Owlnose didn't follow her. Every cat in Riverclan knew that Owlnose wanted to be Aspynfire's mate. He _was_ good looking, but Jayfeather was better. _I just want Jayfeather! _

She imagined his member in her core, and the pulsing grew more urgent. Normally, she would just find a secluded spot in the territory to fix herself, but this time she knew it wouldn't help. This time, she needed Jayfeather. Aspynfire finally reached the Moonpool, and she crept up to it slowly, under the cover of darkness and bushes.

She stalked up to the entrance, and waited for the medicine cats to come out. She waited for so long that she started to wonder if she came too late. Heat overcame her body again, and she wiggled her hindquarters, pressing her tail onto her core. She swallowed back a moan. _Jayfeather better hurry up!_

Suddenly, the bushes in front of her trembled, and Leafpool padded out, Jayfeather trailing behind her. Aspynfire could tell that he was deep in thought. Just the sight of him made her core throb harder. He looked so hot right now, with the moonlight on his back, and his grey tabby fur rippling as he walked. She thought he even looked a little horny. Aspynfire couldn't stop herself. As he walked past her, she whispered, "Jayfeather!"

She knew that he had very good hearing, and would be able to hear her. Sure enough, his ears pricked, and he whipped his head towards her, stopping. Jayfeather opened his mouth slightly to draw in Aspynfire's scent.

She saw his member poke out slightly as he was overwhelmed by her heat scent. Aspynfire felt so hot. "Leafpool," He murmured, turning away, "Go ahead back to camp, I'll be right there," Leafpool nodded, and kept walking. Aspynfire saw Jayfeather take a step towards the bush, and murmur, "Aspynfire? Is that you? Why are-" Aspynfire reached out her paw, and tripped him. When he started falling, she dragged him into the bush on his back, covering his mouth with her tail. "Hush," She murmured, feeling so hot now that she was cradling him in the bush, "I need some help, Jay,"

Aspynfire said that with a slow, seductive voice. She let him stand up, then glanced around, making sure no one was here. Satisfied, she started circling Jayfeather, brushing her tail against his pelt, wrapping him in her hot smell. Jayfeather shivered slightly, and Aspynfire could see his member poking out further. "I think I know what you need," He growled.

He turned towards Aspynfire, and stepped over her. He pressed her down into a crouch with his forepaw, and Aspynfire felt even more hot. _It's happening! _She leaned up and licked him on his jaw, and it must have turned him on even more, because he moaned.

Suddenly, Aspynfire couldn't take it anymore. She pressed her butt up against his belly, slowly moving down to his hips. Jayfeather was trembling now, and Aspynfire moaned, her core pulsing like it never had before. Jayfeather's hips started rocking forward slightly, and he leaned down, pressing his hips against Aspynfire's core.

Jayfeather moaned again, and Aspynfire stifled a gasp as his now fully hard member poked out and touched her core. He was so strong, and by the feeling Aspynfire got, she guessed that he was pretty big too. That didn't scare her; it just made her want him even more.

Aspynfire groaned, and whispered, "Jayfeather, go inside me. I need you!" Jayfeather nodded, unable to speak, and pushed his member right into her core. Aspynfire felt him break her barrier, and she yowled in pain. It was quickly gone, though, and replaced with hot pleasure. Jayfeather stayed inside her for a moment, letting her get used to his size. He was so big! Aspynfire moaned loudly, and rocked her hips backwards.

Jayfeather started humping also, and Aspynfire heard him panting and moaning with pleasure. "Ooh, Aspynfire! Starclan, you're so tight..! Oooh!" He made an audible cross between a moan and a growl as he pumped in and out of Aspynfire. The tabby she-cat rocked her hips fiercely as wave after wave of heat and pleasure pulsed inside of her. Jayfeather's barbed member was scraping the inside of her core as he pumped in and out, and as he went even deeper, he suddenly hit her sweet spot.

Aspynfire yowled as her hips bucked, and Jayfeather hissed in ecstasy. Jayfeather hit her sweet spot repeatedly, and soon Aspynfire yowled, "I'm gonna-" Too late, cum sprayed over Jayfeather's hips, but he didn't seem to mind. He kept pumping in and out, until he too loudly moaned, and Aspynfire felt his seed shoot into her body, twice. Aspynfire pulled away from him, smirking, "We're not done yet, baby. We're going to make this worth it!" Jayfeather nodded, obviously wanting more. Aspynfire sexy walked up to Jayfeather, and pushed him down onto his back. He let her, trusting her to not hurt him. She layed on top of him, relishing the feeling of their furry bodies pressed together.

She moved downwards, and scooted under him. Taking his large member into her mouth, she began to suck it, throating it and drawing her rough tongue all over it. Jayfeather moaned, and rocked his hips forward, until he was literally fucking her mouth. Aspynfire enjoyed seeing him so pleasured, and she moved her head against his rocking hips, causing him to gasp and buck his hips wildly. He shot his cum into Aspynfire's mouth, and she swallowed it all. His climax subsided, and he slowed his hips, panting now. Aspynfire was turned on while watching all of this, so she started rubbing her core with her paw while Jayfeather took a breather. Aspynfire rubbed herself more urgently as the pleasure grew, and suddenly she felt strong paws wrapping around her belly.

Squeaking, she glanced around to see Jayfeather, a mix between love and lust in his eyes. "Since you made me feel so good, I'm going to do the same for you," Aspynfire grew excited, and she wondered what he was planning on doing. Jayfeather looked into her eyes, "Do you trust me?"

Aspynfire nodded, her body pulsing. Jayfeather slowly grabbed her by her stomach again, and turned her around until her fluffy white belly was facing him. Aspynfire felt exposed, but trusted Jayfeather enough to not try and stop him. Jayfeather pressed her onto her back, and leaned down. He was breathing slightly harder than normal, and Aspynfire guessed that he was getting horny. Jayfeather's eyes were glazed, and he leaned his muzzle down to her core. Suddenly, Aspynfire knew what he was going to do.

He stuck his muzzle into her core, moaning, making her core vibrate. Aspynfire hissed as pleasure overwhelmed her, and her core pulsed with heat. Jayfeather's tongue came out, and it slipped into her, rubbing against the inside of her, and Aspynfire's hips rocked back and forth. Blow after blow of heat washed over her, and she lost herself to the feeling. Pumping her hips, Aspynfire moaned long and low as a feeling like fire shot through her, and cum sprayed into Jayfeather's mouth.

Aspynfire bucked her hips wildly as the feeling grew more and more intense, tighter and tighter, and she yowled as Jayfeather's tongue scraped her sweet spot repeatedly. More cum dripped from her core as she was fucked by her new mate's tongue, and as she was close to reaching her climax yet again, Jayfeather stood up, turned Aspynfire around, and plunged into her. Just the sensation was enough to get Aspynfire moaning and panting. Jayfeather's member scraped in and out of her core, and Aspynfire bucked her hips along with him. Aspynfire finally reached her third climax alongside Jayfeather's, and they both fell down in exhaustion afterwards, connected.

**Leafpool's P.O.V:**

Leafpool walked along the trail from the Moonpool, enjoying nature. She was taking her time, since Jayfeather had said that he would be a bit. A scent drifted along the breeze; the smell of a cat in heat. _What? Maybe there is a cat in Thunderclan that is in heat. _Suddenly she realized, _Oh no! Jayfeather might have been drawn towards it! I have to stop him! _Leafpool scrambled back to her poor son. _If only toms weren't so drawn to that smell.._

Still, Leafpool couldn't forget the heat that she had felt with Crowfeather. _Whatever! My son is in danger of making the same mistake as I did! _Leafpool reached the spot where she left Jayfeather, and sure enough, the heat smell was strongest here. _No!_ Leafpool heard the sounds of cats moaning, and she froze. _I'm too late.._

The moaning became more urgent, and Leafpool's core began to throb. _No, no! I can't!_ The sound was coming from a bush right next to her, directly across from the Moonpool. She heard Jayfeather gasp, "Ooh, Aspynfire! Starclan, you're so tight..! Oooh!" and her legs buckled. _Aspynfire?! Isn't she Riverclan?_ Leafpool heard the heat in her son's voice, and it made her core pulse harder. _No! I can't do this! _Leafpool heard the sound of Jayfeather's moan/growl, and she reached down to rub her core, trying to make the feeling go away. However, it only made it worse, and soon Leafpool had one paw pumping in and out of her as Jayfeather gave Aspynfire a cat blowjob. Leafpool's hips bucked as she climaxed, fucking her paw wildly. Her paw pounded her sweet spot, and she panted and yowled as she climaxed. Her cum spilled all over her paw, and Leafpool pulled it out of her as Jayfeather began going inside Aspynfire again. Leafpool stuck both her paws inside of her as she heard Aspynfire's yowls and Jayfeather's hot moans, and soon cummed all over herself once again. Leafpool, drained, stood up and padded back home.

_Morning time__**-**_ Leafpool watched Jayfeather as he padded into camp, looking dirty and exhausted. Leafpool padded up to him, "Where were you?" She wanted to see what he came up with. Jayfeather gazed at her, his knowing, blind blue eyes making her heart freeze. "I think you know," Like that, Jayfeather walked away from a stunned Leafpool.


	4. Requested by droth22

**Bramblepaw x Sandstorm x Squirrelkit x Crowpaw**

**This lemon was requested by ****droth22**

Sandstorm stomped out of the Thunderclan camp. She was in heat, and Firestar had denied her request to mate, with some retarded excuse about "not feeling it right now" or something. He had refused to mate with her four times already, and she had been forced to masturbate so that she wouldn't get raped by a stupid rogue. Well, this time, she was going to show him what he was missing.

This time, she was going to ask Bramblepaw to do it for her. Sandstorm had watched the older apprentice as he went about his daily activities, and based on how he flirted with the she-cats, she guessed he was ready for her. Scenting the air, Sandstorm searched for him. _Where could he be? _Suddenly a scent drifted across the air, clear as it could be. _Bramblepaw!_ Sandstorm scented mouse; he must be hunting. Ducking into a bush, she waited as his scent grew stronger. She saw him stalk past her on her right, clearly he was in the middle of hunting. Sandstorm shifted impatiently. Finally Bramblepaw leaped at the mouse, and a shrill cry filled the air, then cut off suddenly.

Sandstorm saw Bramblepaw emerge from the trees, and walk past her, mouse in jaws. Gathering up her muscles, she sprang up from the bush and landed in front of him. Bramblepaw squealed, and, dropping his mouse, fell onto his back. Sandstorm snorted in amusement, then took a step closer. Bramblepaw glared at her as he picked himself up, "Sandstorm! Why did you do that?" Sandstorm said nothing, just slowly walked up to him, and lifted her tail, letting her heat scent flow into the air. Bramblepaw's nostrils flared, and he glanced at her face, "Your in heat.." Sandstorm purred silkily, "That's right, Bramblepaw. And, I'm sure you know what she-cats need," she wove around the young tom, "when their in heat." Bramblepaw shuddered, and Sandstorm saw his member poke out slightly, "But Sandstorm, you already have a mate," He began to protest.

Sandstorm brushed her fluffy tail against his muzzle, "Nuh-uh, we won't mention him right now, okay?" Sandstorm glanced over her shoulder flirtfully, "Why don't you follow me to the island? Then you can give me some.. help." Bramblepaw clearly couldn't hold back anymore, and instantly nodded. Sandstorm held back a purr of laughter as she led him toward the small island, letting her hot scent trail behind her as they went. Behind her, Bramblepaw was drinking up as much of the scent as he could, and growing harder by the minute. Finally they crossed the tree bridge, and entered the island. Sandstorm stood in the middle of it, facing Bramblepaw, and she murmured, "Come here," as she gazed at his now fully hard member. Bramblepaw barely hesitated, and climbed on top of her.

In seconds, he had his large cock positioned across from her pulsing core. Sandstorm hissed, "Go inside me Bramblepaw," He didn't hesitate, and pushed his member inside of her. Sandstorm yowled, and grunted as she felt the massive cock inside of her. Bramblepaw let her get used to him for a few seconds, then started to pump in and out. Bramblepaw moaned loudly as he thrusted into her, and Sandstorm panted as pleasure washed over her. Waves of heat and imaginable pleasure were pulsing in her core as Bramblepaw went deeper. Sandstorm moaned softly, then louder as Bramblepaw picked up the pace. Sandstorm humped her hips against Bramblepaw's, making him shiver and tremble with pleasure and heat. Sandstorm yowled and Bramblepaw hit her sweet spot over and over, harder and harder. Bramblepaw thrusted deeper still, and Sandstorm moaned loudly.

Soon she felt Bramblepaw go faster, and she knew that he was close to cumming, just like she was. Sandstorm felt her core get tighter, and she bucked her hips wildly as an orgasm overtook her. She bucked her hips over and over and waves of heat hit her sweet spot repeatedly, and she heard Bramblepaw yowling to Starclan behind her as he bashed his long member into her. Sandstorm's climax began to subside, and she felt Bramblepaw shoot his seed into her, moaning and shoving his dick further in than before. Bramblepaw stood over her as he tightly pressed his member against her sweet spot, slightly rocking his hips while doing so. Sandstorm suddenly felt another climax coming, and she rocked her hips backwards as it hit her. She felt her cum spray onto Bramblepaw's dick; he didn't mind. Sandstorm felt his seed in her for the second time, and she relaxed her hips as her climax subsided. Bramblepaw dismounted off of her, and she sighed. Bramblepaw glanced at her, "Now can you-" a rustle in the bushes silenced him.

Sandstorm heard a giggle, and she hissed, "Who's there?" First there was silence, then two very young cats walked out of the bushes. Sandstorm's eyes widened as she recognised Crowpaw and Squirrelkit. "What are you two doing here?" She yowled, "And why is Crowpaw from Windclan with my daughter?" Squirrelkit gazed meekly at Sandstorm, and Crowpaw glanced at Bramblepaw. "I was just wondering what you were doing," Crowpaw meowed, "So I followed you for a bit. Then I met up with Squirrelkit, who was doing the same. We're sorry, we didn't know you would be.. Doing that..?" Sandstorm glanced at Bramblepaw in amusement as she realized neither of them knew about mating.

Bramblepaw purred, "Well, we were doing something called mating. It's what cats do when they love each other, or when the female cat is in heat. It makes it so that kits are born!" He glanced seductively at Sandstorm, "Would you like to see how it's done?" Both the young cats nodded curiously, and Bramblepaw turned to Sandstorm. "Okay, do you see the thing that's sticking out of my fur?" Crowpaw and Squirrelkit saw his member poking out, and they nodded again. "That's my member." Bramblepaw continued, "Every tom cat has one, and it's used for mating. Every she-cat has a core, in which the member goes into during mating. Observe." Bramblepaw pressed Sandstorm into the hunter's crouch. She felt his member go into her, and she closed her eyes, moaning. Squirrelkit stared at her mother as Sandstorm's hips rocked and she moaned. "Is she alright?" She squeaked. Sandstorm glanced at her kit, "It's okay, this is part of mating."

Bramblepaw pumped in and out of her, and Sandstorm rocked her hips against him. Pleasure built up inside her, and she moaned loudly again. Bramblepaw went hard and fast, and soon Sandstorm had cummed again. Panting, Bramblepaw went out of her, "That's the basics. Would you like to try with Sandstorm, Crowpaw? Squirrelkit, I can do it with you," Crowpaw looked at Sandstorm shyly, and Squirrelkit glanced at her mother. Sandstorm nodded, and Squirrelkit bounded up to Bramblepaw. Crowpaw sidled up to Sandstorm, "Is this okay with you?" He asked her.

Sandstorm weaved around him, letting her scent waft into his nostrils. "What do you think?" Crowpaw took in a breath, and Sandstorm saw his member poke out. _Not as big as Bramblepaw's, but it'll do. _Crowpaw mounted onto Sandstorm, and she pushed her hips back onto his member. Crowpaw shuddered and moaned, and Sandstorm felt him slide into her wet core. She moaned softly, and felt him begin to pump in and out instinctively. Crowpaw gasped, "Bramblepaw didn't tell me it would feel so weird and good at the same time!" Sandstorm hissed in delight as he pumped harder and faster, and she moaned loudly as his cock slid in and out of her. Meanwhile, Bramblepaw had crouched over Squirrelkit and was fucking her tail hole hard as she squealed and tried to get away. "It hurts!" She wailed. Sandstorm flinched under Crowpaw, "Bramblepaw, get off her!"

Bramblepaw paused, then slid out of her and stalked over to Sandstorm, "I need someone, I'm about to cum!" He knocked Crowpaw off of Sandstorm, and pushed his way into her tail hole. Gasping, Sandstorm felt him fill her and she yowled as an orgasm tore through her. She shoved her butt back, making Bramblepaw go even deeper. She felt Bramblepaw shoot seed into her, and she sprayed cum all over him. Bramblepaw climbed off of her, and Crowpaw instantly got on. "I'm not finished yet," He growled into her ear. It seemed like he was a whole new cat, and he pounded into her core with all of his strength. Sandstorm moaned as she felt him shoot seed into her, then climb off.

She glanced around, and saw Bramblepaw sitting nearby, clearly turned on. She walked up to him, "Can you-" She didn't need to finish, because he flipped her over and shoved his muzzle into her core, moaning and making it vibrate. She yowled, and Bramblepaw stuck his tongue into her, moaning again and making his tongue vibrate. Sandstorm bucked her hips as Bramblepaw slid his tongue in and out, scraping her walls and rubbing her sweet spot. Sandstorm cummed for the fourth time, and then Bramblepaw let her stand up.

Shaking herself off, she purred, "Great job today, everyone, but I must be heading back. Firestar will be wondering where I'm at." She glanced at Bramblepaw mischievously. Crowpaw nodded to her, then quickly left. Squirrelkit limped up to her, "Mommy, Bramblepaw hurt me!" Sandstorm glared at Bramblepaw and picked up Squirrelkit in her mouth, "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll get you to Cinderheart soon." Bramblepaw glanced at her, "What are we going to tell Cinderheart?" Sandstorm shrugged, "That she was raped." She led the way home, carrying Squirrelkit in her jaws.

_**Later that evening..**_

Sandstorm padded into Firestar's den, and he sat up in his nest. "Hey, Sandstorm, how are you?" Sandstorm purred, "I'm amazing, Firestar, thank you." Firestar glanced at her, "So.. do you think we could maybe.. mate now?" Sandstorm snorted in laughter, "Oh that's funny! You see, I actually know someone who's bigger than you!" Like that, she stalked out of the den, leaving a stunned Firestar behind.

_**I really hope you liked it! Sorry if it didn't meet your hopes.**_


End file.
